fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Che-ri Siara
Che-ri is a hyperactive and energetic young elemental martial artist who is rumored to be quite skilled, despite almost being child like and having a rather violent name for a pink sword. She is rather kind and helpful to others she meets even if they get annoyed by her. Appearance She wears a black Kimono with a white cloak along with white socks and sandals. she also has pink hair and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Personality Che-ri has a very child like personality to her generally being cheerful, energetic and carefree most of the time. But she does recognize when she needs to be serious and can speak very rationally when she choses but can be quite stubborn too when she wants to be. She can be very intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. She also hates to be criticised in any way and will often incapacitate whoever does so and draw on their faces. Her favorite free-time activity is eating sweets, though she will eat pretty much anything if she chooses to. When she uses her Take-over form she gets easier to distract so she only uses it as a last resort due to its nature. Synopsis History Equipment *'Slayer'- Her prized sword is a normal katana with a pink hilt-wrapping, a tsuba shaped like a five-petal flower, and a purple scabbard. she carrys it on her back which is hidden by her white cloak. She perfers not to use it in battle unless she absolutely has to use it. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Her second most knowledgable trait is her large magical reserves and power. *'Enhanced Durability'- Being a surprising trait of hers she is capable of taking quite a beating before going down. *'Enhanced Speed'- Being her best skill she is notably one of the fastest people that she is aware of being able to be so fast it's surprising. She also uses it as a boost to her already stealthy person. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'-Due to the nature of main armor she possesses master level hand to hand martial art level abilities being able to easily defeat hordes of enemies that lack the needed skills to beat her. *Elemental Martial Arts- a unique form of Magic, specifically Caster Magic, that revolves around the use of elemental magic bolstered by traditional, or modern, Martial Art methods. Though it is generally used with a single magic, some practitioners are capable of using two or more elements. *Barrier Magic- This magic allows the caster to create barriers made of energy of varying sizes and colours. These can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the prescence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. *Transformation- Che-ri due to her childish nature gets scolded a lot for not acting her age to prevent this from happening she picked up transformation magic to scale down her size to when she was a child. *Take Over-is a Caster Type advanced Transformation spell utilized by the various mages. With this she can utilize her Take-over and increase her deadliness in hand to hand combat. Spells *'Animal Soul: Cat'-She partially takes on the form of a feline. In this form, she mostly humanoid, with longer hair sharp claws at her finger tips. Her outfit changes when she transforms into more maneuverable clothing ,her hair color changes whenever she uses her take-over to the color white. She also sport feline ears, whiskers, and a long tail thats surprisingly strong, but otherwise retains her human features. This Take Over increases her hand-to-hand combat abilities and her already insane speed. It also gives her instincts and her sixth sense a incredible boost allowing her to track her opponents more easily. Trivia *Her appearance is based off her photo which is the adult version of Yachiru from Bleach. *Her take over appearance is slightly on Nerferpitou from Hunter X Hunter. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Martial Artist Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Take Over User